denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Ch.631
It's the 631st Ch. of Denma. Summary The deliverers are angry because the entire sector just took off along with their room. A deliverer's figurine collection is his room is disappear, so he guesses they'll have to take the long way to the cafeteria from now on. Another deliverer and the other deliverer talks with each other that the whole sector was ejected, and a huge headquarter be structured in separated units in case of an internal explosion, after Adam's Night, Silverquick made some changes to the layout one by one, and this company must be filthy rich because it's just a delivery company they afford this expensive station. Jet hears this, and thinks that a structure with separate units, if he can manage to break into the headquarters control system and disconnect the units, it'll definitely make it easier to escape, but why did Yahwah just give away this information, and what the hell is he up to. Shaved ice seller asks that why would the Duke want to see them. Green guy answers that the Duke mentioned the Devarims, so he must've found out about everything, and he'll get rid of them the moment he finds where it went. Shaved ice seller says that, without a doubt, maybe that's the future Aaron saw in his dreams, the Duke's White Police Guards will barge in here soon, it's gonna get messy. Green guy sighs, and says so that's it, the Intersecting Space really is their only way out of this. Shaved ice seller says he seeing Lot just take out the Duke's guards like that, it feels like something inside him is awakened, and they were once the White Police Guards, and they used to blow up an entire planet, so they can't afraid of this, besides, they haven't got to lose. OBs are teleport. Lot holds to Orange hair's beheaded head and teleports to the Gosan family and says that, not much has changed around here. An old man who's sweeps to ground, he recognizes Lot. Lot asks that how have the old man been and is the Duke here. The old man asks that what's that Lot is holding in his hand. Lot answers that it looked like their junior Duke lacks some manners, and this is just to make his point. Daniel teleports and says that, the Duke isn't lacks manners, and he judging from his looks and the attitude, he must be that "Lot" who uses Combination skills. Lot says to Daniel that he doesn't know him, background guy number three, and he don't call "Lot" him because he's his senior, and he should go get his master. Daniel says for his fallen brethren whose head Lot just beheaded, he'll finish him where he stand. Characters #Jet #Yahwah (mention) #Shaved ice seller #Gosan (mention) #Crescent moon #Green guy #Snowy hair #Orange hair #Lot #Old man (debut) #Daniel Quanx ability used *Shaved ice seller: Teleportation *Crescent moon: Teleportation *Green guy: Teleportation *Lot: Teleportation *Daniel: Teleportation Category:Chs.